disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Feline
"Hello,Bambi. Don't you remember me?" -Feline tegen Bambi Feline 'is een jonge hinde die voorkomt in ''"Bambi" ''(1942) en ''"Bambi 2" (2006). Ze is de dochter van Ena en een onbekende bok. Ze is de partner van Bambi en de moeder van hun kinderen, Geno en Gurri een zoon en een dochter Ontwikkeling Feline is gebaseerd op het karakter met dezelfde naam, van Felix Salten's "Bambi: A life in the Woods". Verschillende '''details werden veranderd, of weggelaten in de film. In het boek is Feline de tweelingzus van Gobo, een karakter dat niet verschijnt in de film. De echte relatie tussen Bambi en Feline, word niet vermeld in de film. In het boek wordt aangegeven dat Feline een nicht is van Bambi's moeder, wat aangeeft dat Bambi en Feline neef en nicht zouden zijn. De filmmakers hebben, geen '''van deze '''zaken opgenomen, bij de''' verfilming''' van het boek, omdat er een groot taboe heerst over liefdesrelaties tussen, neef en nicht en het zou bovendien verwarring veroorzaken, vanwege het feit dat Feline bevalt van hun tweeling aan het einde van "Bambi". Persoonlijkheid Net als de andere personages in de film, is Feline niet sterk gekarakteriseerd, omdat het meer een milieu film is. Ze is hierdoor, net als elk ander hert in het bos. Als kalf was Feline, schattig, wild en speels, dit was de indruk die Bambi had toen de twee kalfjes, elkaar voor het eerst ontmoete op de weide. Door deze indruk die Bambi had, zorgde ervoor dat de Jonge Prins in eerste instantie wegliep van Feline, totdat Bambi er in slaagt om zijn verlegenheid te overwinnen. In de tweede film waar ze nog steeds een kalf is, is ze wat rustiger. Dit komt door haar overgang van kalf, naar jongvolwassenen. Als Feline enkele jaren later terug verschijnt, is ze een mooie jongvolwassen hinde geworden. Ze maakt vervolgens prachtige bewegingen, wat aangeeft dat ze mogelijks gebruikt maakt, van een doordachte strategie en dat ze op het perfecte moment heeft gewacht om Bambi te benaderen. Het valt tevens op dat zij altijd de eerste stap neemt i.n.v.m hun relatie, zoals het spelen als kalf of de meer romantische bezigheden als jongvolwassen. Opvallend is dat Feline afhankelijk is van Bambi, een vb hiervan is dat Bambi, Feline moet redden van Ronno, en dat Bambi, een troep jachthonden van haar moet afslaan. Ze beschikt over een grote vindingrijkheid, zoals het klimmen op rotsen om te ontsnappen aan jachthonden, en het vinden van een veilige plaats, na een bosbrand. Het enige moment waarop ze rustig is als jongvolwassen zie we, aan het eind van'' "Bambi" nadat ze bevallen is van haar twee kalfjes. Verschijningen Bambi We zien Feline voor het eerst verschijnen, wanneer Bambi en zij aan elkaar worden voorgesteld door hun moeders. Feline zegt dan tegen haar moeder dat Bambi wat verlegen is, waarop Ena antwoord dat Feline misschien ''"Hallo" ''moet zeggen. Feline doet dit, na enige aanmoediging van zijn moeder zegt Bambi ''"Hallo" ''tegen Feline. De twee jonge dieren, beginnen dan te spelen door hun gestoei komt Bambi uiteindelijk in een poeltje met riet terrecht. Feline begint hem te plagen door haar kop verschillende keren, uit het riet te steken en tracht de Jonge Prins verschillende keren te likken op zijn kaak, tot Bambi's grootte ergernis. Kort daarop slaagt Bambi er in om haar te doen schrikken, en hij begint Feline te achtervolgen, Bambi verliest haar snel uit het oog, nadat jonge bokken de weide op komen gegaloppeerd, om zich te verzamelen voor het seizoen. De samenkomst van de jonge bokken, eindigt abrupt, nadat ''"De Mens" ''ten tonele verschijnt en ze op het laatste moment worden gewaarschuwd, door De Grote Prins van het Woud, Bambi's vader. thumb|left|249px|Feline als jongvolwassenFeline verschijnt pas terug in de film, enkele jaren later tijdens "De lentekolder''" scène. Aan het begin van deze scène te flirt ze met Bambi, wat er toe leid dat Bambi vast komt te zitten met zijn gewei in een boom, wat Feline de gelegenheid geeft om te likken op zijn, wang. Door deze zet slaagt ze erin, om Bambi verliefd te laten worden op haar. Dit zorgt ervoor dat Bambi gaat dagdromen en dat alles veranderd in roze wolken, als een weergaven van romantische gelukzaligheid. Maar helaas wordt Bambi's dagdroom abrupt beëindigt, doordat Ronno een andere hert, Feline voor zichzelf wilt, Ronno begint Feline dan achteruit te drijven, met zijn gewei. Bambi ziet dit, en valt aan, hierdoor ontstaat er een kort gevecht. Het gevecht eindigt, wanneer Bambi erin slaagt om Ronno, over een klif te gooien (Ronno overleefd de val). Hierna kan er niks meer tussen, het liefdespaar komen. De twee wandelen een weiland op, en beginnen het bos hun liefde te verkondigen, tijdens het lied "Looking for Romance, I Bring You A Song". Kort hierna zien we Bambi en Feline samen slapen, op een plek in het woud. Bambi laat haar slapen, terwijl hij op onderzoek uitgaat, merkt hij op dat "De Mens", is teruggekeerd naar het bos. Feline wordt dan wakker, terwijl Bambi nog steeds weg is, uit bezorgdheid om Bambi, gaat Feline hem zoeken. Tijdens haar zoektocht naar haar partner, stuit Feline, op een roedel jachthonden, die haar beginnen op te drijven, totdat ze gedwongen wordt om op de rotsen te klimmen, in de hoop de honden te ontwijken. Feline zit vast op de rots, totdat Bambi haar kan helpen, terwijl Bambi de honden bezig houd, zegt hij tegen Feline: "Vlug Feilne, spring !" wat ze ook doet, en ze weet te ontsnappen. Feline verschijnt niet terug totdat ze gezien word, samen met de andere dieren aan de rand van het bos, na een brand waar ze angstig wacht op Bambi. Ze fleurt meteen op als Bambi opduikt, samen met zijn vader De Grote Prins. Aan het eind van de film zien we haar, als ze net bevalen is van twee kalfjes, een zoon en een dochter de kinderen van haar en Bambi. Bambi 2 thumb|left|260px|Feline in Bambi 2In "Bambi 2" is de vacht van Feline, iets donkerder, dan hij was in de eerste film (al is haar vacht iets lichter tegen de tijd dat ze jongvolwassenen is). Feline heeft nog steeds een oogje op Bambi ze verrast hem door met haar neus, de zijne te raken. Nadat het tweetal Ronno voor het eerst ontmoeten, en dat Feline mogelijks meer tijd wild doorbrengen met Bambi, suggereert ze dat Ronno, terug naar zijn moeder moet gaan, nadat Ronno's moeder hem roept. Feline bied vervolgens aan om Bambi naar huis te brengen, maar hij verteld tegen Feline, dat zijn vader hem zo komt oppikken. Ze zegt dan tegen, Bambi dat ze het leuk vond, hem nog is terug te zien, voordat ze vertrekt met Ena. Later in de film trekt ze een gezicht wanneer, Bambi probeert te grommen (in een poging om Ronno af te weren), wat eigenlijk klinkt als het geblaat van een lam, waardoor het gegrom van Bambi, niet echt succesvol is. Dit is niet genoeg om haar van gedachte doen te veranderen, Feline verkiest Bambi nog altijd boven Ronno, tot Ronno's grote frustratie. Als Ronno, Feline probeert te dwingen om met hem mee te gaan, komt ze op voor zichzelf, dit is iets anders dan een soortgelijke scène in de eerste film. In de eerste film, vraagt ze meteen hulp aan Bambi. In de tweede film is het moeilijk te zeggen, wie van de drie kalfjes, het meest verrast was, wanneer Bambi tegen, Ronno zegt dat Ronno, Feline met rust moet laten. Verschillend van de eerste film, tracht Feline Bambi niet altijd een lik te geven. Een stekelvarken dat Bambi niet mag, geeft Bambi expres een prik in zijn achterpoten, waardoor Bambi vooruit springt en hierdoor Feline per ongeluk kust. Na een ongemakkelijke stilte, van enkele seconden, geeft Feline snel een glimlach, Bambi stottert en stuikend achteruit, terwijl Feline moeite moet doen, om haar gezicht in de plooi te houden, en het incident koestert. De twee kijken dan liefdevol naar elkaar, Feline gaat dichter naar Bambi toe in een poging zijn neus aan te raken, maar ze worden onderbroken door Ronno, die wraak zweert. Als Stampertje klaagt, dat Bambi geen tijd heeft meer heeft voor zijn vrienden, nu dat Bambi verder opgevoed wordt door zijn vader, reageert Feline hier op door te zeggen :"Yeah. Isn't it wonderful?" ''hierdoor '' ''geeft ze aan, dat haar gevoelens voor Bambi nog zijn toegenomen, na hun ongemakkelijke kus. thumb|left|335px|Bambi en Feline hun eerste ontmoeting, uit Bambi Bambi en Feline: hun aller eerste ontmoeting in het Engels, uit "Bambi"(1942) thumb|left|335px|Het lied "Looking for Romance, I Bring You A Song" uit Bambi (1942) Bambi en Feline: "Looking for Romance, I Bring You A Song "'' in het Engles, uit "Bambi" (1942) Trivia *In het boek waar'' "Bambi'' "(1942) op is gebaseerd, had Feline nog een tweeling broer Gobo genaamd en was ze eigenlijk een nicht van Bambi. Haar moeder Ena was eigenlijk de tante van Bambi *Feline is de eerste persoon, waarvan bekend is dat twee van de hoofdrolspelers elkaar gekend hebben, als kind en dat ze later verliefd worden op elkaar. De tweede is Meid Marian van'' "Robin Hood" ''(1973) en de derde is Nala uit ''"De Leeuwenkoning" ''(1994). Ze zijn gek genoeg alle drie dieren *In de scène uit ''"Bambi" ''(1942), waar Feline ontdekt dat Bambi weg is en wanneer ze word opgejaagd door jachthonden, zijn haar ogen per ongeluk rood-bruin gekleurd Bronnen *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Faline *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpTsIdo9B3o *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGFPm5ZtXtM Universum Categorie:Bambi universum Categorie:Bambi Personages Categorie:Bambi 2 Personages Categorie:Herten Categorie:Vrouwen